Logan Chronicles
by Kelly Tolkien
Summary: A different spin on the fight between Logan and the other mutant under Alkali Lake. Logan Angst. Chapter two up!ON HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

  
_**The Randomness of Death**_   
**Author:** Kelly Tolkien 

**Summary: **I stink at summaries but basically it is the fight between Logan and the other mutant, but with a different spin to it. I have only seen the movie once so sorry if I get anything wrong… My bad, Also the other mutant has another power.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters I am broke and I am making no money of it. I wish I owned Logan though…

"I thought that you were one of a kind Logan. I was wrong," said Striker then he walked out through the door. The mutant did not follow him. She lifted her hands and slowly, five blades of metal protruded form her fingers. They were razor sharp and exactly like his except thinner.

"Holy Shit…" Logan said.

The other mutant came at him like an animal. The metal that protruded from her fingers only a hair's breadth away on every sweep before he had time to block them. He swung one of his hands at her while he used the other one to deflect another incoming blow.

The mutant showed no hesitation at ripping him to pieces. She took a leap over him and swung her blades around and towards his back he turned quickly and used both hands to deflect the blow, but he did not see her other hand coming up towards his stomach. His hands were too far away to try to block the blow, but he attempted none the less, but the effort was futile. The blades from her fingers ripped through the flesh of his stomach. He suppressed a groan of pain and swung around and caught her across the stomach.

However, she was further away than he had been and only broke the fabric of her top. They both stood in a fighting stance staring at each other. Logan could feel the blood flowing freely from the wound on his stomach. It stung, and burned like fire.

He refused to look down. No. He wasn't going to lose a staring match against her. He attacked her this time, sweeping his blade for her face; she blocked quickly as he had expected but this time he knew her next move. He had learned. She sweeped the free hand for his face but Logan swung his other hand up toward her stomach and caught her this time, and drew blood.

She staggered back, putting her hand across her stomach and looking down. She looked up with a nasty look in her eye that Logan didn't like. She attacked again this time with more vigour.

She spun and the metal from her fingers sung through the air. They were a blur, but he concentrated and refused to let his mind wander. He watched her every move, and blocked, she did not hit him once.

She started to slow down now and he took the opportunity with open arms. Jumping upwards he landed his foot right in her face, with a spinning kick and then followed up again with the other foot.

She fell to the ground, and crawled away on all fours with amazing speed and agility. He followed her and jumped into the air. He came down towards her, with his knee first, but she moved and his knee hit solid rock. The pain shot up his leg, but he reached out and swung his leg round and knocked her two feet out from under her.

She fell, but then gracefully rolled over her head and got up on her feet and kicked him across the room. He slammed into a column that collapsed on top of him. He attempted to get up but the rubble was too heavy.

Then he felt a hand on his back and he was plucked out of the rubble.

He looked into her eyes. A cruel smile spread across her face. The blades on her fingers shot up right through his stomach.

He gasped for breath, but she quickly threw him across the room. He looked up, after hitting the floor with an audible thud, and she licked some of the blood of one of her claws. Then smiled.

He tried to get up but the pain in his stomach was too bad. He tried again and this time he succeeded. He ran at her but she grabbed him and threw him on top of a grill above a pool over (that metal stuff that is indestructible once it gets cold).

However, when she threw him he got another scrab in across her arm. This did not deter her though. She jumped on to the underside of the grill and started to stab Logan through the holes in the grill.

The pain shot through his back and spread like a burning forest fire. As the blades cut through his skin he tried to heal the cuts but he couldn't he put it down to the incessant distraction of the pain.

He tried to get up and realised that she was holding him down with her legs. He couldn't hold it in anymore and he shouted out in pain and scrunched up his eyes. He swung his hand round and caught her on the arm.

After that small distraction, he rolled of the grill and on to the floor. She jumped of and walked over to him. He tried to kick her but she grabbed his leg and twisted it round. There was a loud crunch.

Logan screamed and tried to hit her again but once more she blocked him, and threw him against the wall. He tried to heal the wound in his stomach but nothing happened.

The other mutant saw him trying to do this. "There is no point in wasting your strength trying to do that. My claws contain a poison, that stops the healing ability, temporarily."

Logan tried to move again but the pain shot up through his back. His cloths were in shreds and there was blood everywhere. The other mutant came towards him and scrabbed her claws across his throat. He choked slightly.

Then her claws came towards him again and again, too fast to block one cut across his chest, which sent him once more gasping for breath. Then across his face, barely missing his eye. The next caught his arm and the next once again across his stomach and then his chest.

For a moment he lost consciousness, the last thing that he remembered was the sound of his own voice shouting. He woke up again and realised that he was in her arms. He couldn't move. His head rested on her stomach and her knees held his hands down behind him in an uncomfortable position to say the least.

Storm, Rogue, Jean, Bobby, John, Scott, and the other guy who I am going to call Christian because I can't remember his name, but he was always praying. You know the teleporting one. Also I can't remember the normal names of Rouge and Storm. But as long as you know who I am talking about…

They all stood in a maze of endless tunnels. (The story line is a bit skewed here but Professor X is safe and with them although not altogether healthy, you know no wheelchair.

"Professor do you know which way to go?" asked Storm. "Wait a minute where is Logan?" asked Jean.

"He- he- is that-way," said Professor X, pointing to their left.

They heard a faint shout that had come from a man that was in great pain. Jean's eyes widened. "Oh-no" she said and ran off down the tunnel and round the bend.

"JEAN NO WAIT," shouted Storm and then ran off after her. Rogue and John then ran off leaving Scott and Bobby to carry the Professor.

On the way Jean heard more shouting, getting louder as she got closer. It was definitely Logan. She ran faster and heard footsteps behind her. Storm and the rest were following her, except, Scott and Bobby who she assumed had been left behind to carry the Professor.

"Jean slow down. Wait a minute. Please" shouted Storm, but Jean couldn't what if Logan was hurt…

Logan heard footsteps and shouting

Jean finally came to the end of the tunnel. She stopped dead in her tracks and gasped.

A woman with claws like Logan was sitting on top of him with one of the blades to his throat. She had her knees on his hands so that he couldn't attack her. He was helpless and his eyes were almost shut and there was blood everywhere, which she guessed was Logan's because he was the only one that was bleeding.

Storm ran up behind her and stopped and gasped as well. The other two, Rogue and John also reached the doorway. Rogue could barely breathe because of the sight "LOGAN!". Her and Logan were pretty close although neither would ever admit it.

"I would advise you not to move or use any mind tricks or any of your powers over me. If I feel even one of you trying to creep into my head you will find your friend, headless," she said.

After a few seconds the Professor caught up. He neither gasped nor shouted, just opened his mouth in disgust." No mind tricks Professor" she repeated for his sake.

Scott reached up slowly to his visor, She didn't see him. She started to drag the point of the claw across Logan's neck. He made a sort of gagging sound for a while then, his chest stopped rising. He had stopped breathing.

Then the Mutant fell from her position and Logan fell to the side. Jean ran over to him and lifted his head on to her lap and stroked his hair. A single tear in her eye.

She checked his pulse. "He's alive," she said. The Professor released a breath that he didn't realise that he had been holding. "Rogue heal him," he said.

Rogue ran over to him and was about to start but stopped. "What are you waiting for hurry up!" said Jean worried. "Why doesn't he heal himself?" asked Rogue. "Surely he can?" "I don't know maybe he was too weak?"

Rogue nodded in agreement and set her hand on his forehead. For a while nothing happened. She opened her eyes and looked down. Then she closed them again and there was silence for another while.

"What is wrong? It isn't working!" Asked Jean still worried.

The Professor then closed his eyes for a while. "There is something in his blood that is stopping you from healing him with powers."

Scott walked over and looked at the other Mutants claws. There was a little bit of green liquid on the top of it. "It is on her claws. Is it fatal?" he asked. "No," replied the Professor "But his wounds could be we have to get him back to the school as quickly as possible."

Logan's eyes opened slowly. He blinked a few times. The Professor sat beside him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "I've felt better" he replied a little strained. He scrunched his eyes together and then after they were in focus, he looked down. The wounds had been treated and covered.

"The poison is still in your blood and you probably won't be able to heal yourself for a couple of days." The Professor informed him.

Logan grunted and went to get up, but was slammed back down hard "Ahh" he said testily. "And you should rest" said Jean. "Nothing is happening we could be here for a while."

"But the place is collapsing" said Logan a little less strained this time.

"We know and we are working as fast as we can" she said. But suddenly there was a loud crunch and then a crack and then the sound of flowing water…

"She's gone," Logan said falling to his knees. Scott had collapsed with him. Logan was the only thing that had been holding him up but he could hardly hold himself up.

"She's gone" he repeated. "She's gone"

Everyone was silent. No one had anticipated losing Jean. She had saved all their lives by making a choice. No one spoke for the whole journey back.

Logan turned the corner in the school. He had just left the hospital wing. It was early morning.

Rogue was at the end of the corridor. She turned from the group of friends that se was talking to and saw him. She beamed at him. She threw her books and her bag down on the floor and ran towards him.

She slammed into him, knocking the wind out of him and hitting some of the cuts. He gasped and then bent over double, holding his stomach.

"SORRY! SORRY! Oh my God I'm so sorry" she apologised, helping him straighten.

"It's okay I'm fine" he said strained and lying. She walked with him.

They spent the next few minutes talking between Rogues classes.

"I'm sorry about Jean," she said quietly.

"It's alright. There was nothing you could do," he said smiling and patting her on the back. The bell rang.

"I've gotta go" she said. They faced each other and looked into each other's eyes. She slowly reached up and touched the claw marks across his face.

"Yeah" he said. "You don't wanna be late". They got closer and closer.

No. She is way younger than me. I can't. But she is so… beautiful. And 

He was about to say some thing else put she put her finger to his lips. She got closer and closer. Their lips touched.

_Wow. He is a good kisser. Way better than-BOBBY-Oh no I can't do this- but he'll never know._

Then Logan froze and Rogue pulled away. "Sorry," she said 

"It's alright, it's not that bad."

Then there was a bang and they looked down the corridor for the source.

Bobby was at the bottom of the corridor. He had dropped his books. He shook his head. "I can't believe it. NO…" HE SAID AND THEN RAN OFF.

"Bobby" Rogue shouted and was about to run off but Logan grabbed her "I'll go" and he ran off.

Logan followed the footsteps, he was quite slow but he was keeping up well enough.

Finally they got to Bobby's room.

"Bobby stop" Logan said.

"I can't believe you. Your too old for her."

"No I'm not. But I agree it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it" he said

Bobby was pacing he turned and looked out the window and then spun round. He was angry his face full of tears. He walked towards Logan threateningly.

"It was dirty and horrible. I'll never forgive you. I can't believe it" he said getting closer and closer.

"Bobby back off. It was wrong and I admit that but back off" he said walking back and out of the room.

Bobby got closer and closer, and more threatening by the second. He stopped; Logan was up against the wall. Bobby took a swing for him, but Logan dodged it.

"BOBBY!" he shouted "Don't try it" Logan said trying to put him off. He didn't want to hurt him. Bobby lunged again and this time Logan caught his arm, but Bobby attacked with the other arm and Logan caught it as well. But then Bobby kicked him in the stomach, where the wound from the previous fight was. It was nowhere near fully healed and very sore.

Logan shouted out in pain. Rogue came running round the corner in time to see Bobby punching Logan who was bent over double in the face.

"BOBBY! STOP IT NOW," she shouted.

"Shut up. How dare you tell me what to do after that? How could you?" he said.

The next blow Logan blocked and the next and the next. Bobby was then helpless for a minute and Logan had the chance to attack but he didn't. Bobby then took this opportunity to kick him again. This time Logan fell to the ground. The pain was unbearable. He was on his hands and knees clutching his stomach. Then Bobby kicked him on the back and he fell on to his stomach.

Logan shouted again. Then Bobby had left an opening but Logan didn't hit him. He was only a kid, no matter whether he was beating him up or not.

"Come on Logan, I'll kill you! You're gonna have to hit me. Come on hit me!" he shouted standing so that Logan would have a clear shot at him. Logan stayed still. "No kid. I know what you want and I'm not going to do it" he said.

Professor came around the corner, after hearing all the commotion. He saw Bobby punch Logan. Then he grabbed him by the front of his T-shirt. Logan's claws were out. Bobby was just standing there looking at him. The Professor then saw Logan try to retract his claws and slowly they sank back into his knuckles.

_Admirable, _he thought._ His ways have changed and he won't hurt the child. Time to step in._

Bobby got one more punch in, by this time a small crowd had gathered and the blood was flowing freely from the cut on Logan's stomach.The Professor came over to the two and Bobby quickly dropped Logan and ran off. Then rogue followed him after a quick glance down to Logan.

The Professor looked down at Logan. He was unconscious. The crimson blood stained his once white T-shirt. The wound had obviously reopened. More o the point what were they going to do with Bobby?

Storm followed by Scott and John ran around the corner. They stopped seeing the scene that had developed.

"What happened," asked Storm.

"Bobby," said the Professor. "For some reason that I don't know about yet, Bobby attacked Logan."

"But Logan is a big strong guy, how did he end up losing against a small boy?" asked Scott.

"Logan wouldn't hit Bobby. He was only a child as you said. I am pleased because he has changed a lot since he first came here. No would one of you lift him and carry him to the hospital wing please?" finished the Professor.

Logan woke up again. There was another hand holding tightly to his. He didn't open his eyes but he closed his hand around the other to see hat happened.

"Logan! You're awake. Are you okay I was so worried about you?"

It was the voice of Rogue. He opened his eyes and sawn her face. He blinked a few times because his vision was fuzzy and saw her in focus. She was as beautiful as ever.

"Hey Rogue" he said.

"Thanks," she said. "I realise what you did for Bobby. And I appreciate it a lot. And I am sorry for what happened in the corridor. It was all my fault and I wish that I hadn't done it because now Bobby isn't talking to me and will probably never forgive me but don't think that it is your fault because it isn't it's mine and-"

She said all this really quickly without taking a breath, but Logan put his hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"It isn't your fault. I am the older one who is responsible and I shouldn't have done it. It was my fault and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." He said.

She leaned closer. "Thanks. But he was a crap kisser anyway" and with that she kissed him with all the passion that she possessed inside her and they kissed like this for a long time, not wanting to let go holding on to each moment, because they both knew that it could end at any moment and they wanted it to last forever.

Eventually, she pulled away and smiled. "Logan this may seem strange me asking you this but I am 18 now and you don't really know how old you are, so the argument could be that since you are immortal age doesn't really matter. Do you know what I am getting at?"

"I think so… You want us to-…"

"Go out. Yeah. Ever since I met you I've always had a kind of crush on you," she said a little embarrassed, the colour flooding into her cheeks.

"Well okay if you really want us to yeah," he said

"Good. The feeling is mutual then?" she questioned full of anticipation.

"Yeah" he said with a smile. "Mutual." And then they embraced and kissed. Rogue was actually lying on his stomach and it was extremely painful but he didn't want her to pull away from him and for her to let him go.

Bobby stood in the doorway watching the two embrace. He had come to apologise for his actions and to try to make things better with Rogue but now he wanted to hurt her and Logan. His hand was in his pocket feeling the long sharp knife that he had stashed there. Should he do it? Yes. No. Maybe…

YES HE SHOULD! He ran at them, he was going to get Rogue, she wouldn't survive this, he must kill her. They were still Kissing! Damn them! He went for her. The knife aimed for her back.

He was about to hit her closed his eyes and then hear, the sound of flesh through metal. And a scream. Rogues scream! He opened his eyes. In front of him was Logan the knife protruding from his chest, where his left lung was. Rogue was on the table behind him screaming.

The professor who was close at hand rushed into the room. He saw Logan fall to the ground onto his knees and Bobby rip the knife out of him.

Logan fell to his knees and Bobby pulled the knife out of him. He was then filled with anger and went for Rogue again, but Logan's hand shot up and grabbed the blade, blood started to drip from his hand.

"BOBBY" shouted the Professor. "How dare you". Storm who had been standing behind him ran over and pulled the knife away from the grasp of Bobby and then she looked at Bobby and punched him. He fell to the floor unconscious.

Logan fell onto her lap.

"You are spending way too much time on the ground Logan" she said. Then rogue fell to her knees beside him.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much…" she gasped.

He reached up and in a strained voice said, while brushing her cheek with his hand , "I couldn't let anything happen to my girl."

_Bobby was contained and was sent to a Juvenile Mutant Prison. Logan fully recovered and him and Rogue had a lasting relationship. Rogue continued to visit Bobby. While his parents never looked at him again…_

_A special service was held for Jean's bravery and she was cremated. Her ashes were sent out to sea on a ceremonial raft except a few, which were given to Scott. _

_The Professor covered up the mystery of Cerebro and all of the plans that Striker had were destroyed. _

_The Underground Base remains demolished and derelict in its remote location._


	2. Unwelcome Visitors

**The Logan Chronicles**

**Chapter Two**

Hey guys! I'm back! This is the next part of my little Fable…

Rogue and Logan were sitting in the main living room watching TV. Rogue had just gotten back from a mission in the Arctic and she was snuggled up and lying with her head on Logan's chest and under a blanket. He had his arm around her, trying to warm her up. They were watching the Simpsons Christmas Special.

Logan was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt and a navy X-Men fleece, with the trademark X in a circle in baby blue. In his right hand he held a bottle of beer. Rogue was wearing her pyjamas with little blue and red hearts on them.

Ororo walked through the double doors into the dark room that was lit by only the flashing of the television. The walls that were panelled with dark oak changed colour with the flashes.

She stood for a minute and watched the TV. Homer was trying to fix the aerial on his TV but his Santa hat kept falling over his eyes, so he stuck his finger on a frayed wire and got electrocuted. She shook her head wondering how people think it up and how other people find it entertaining.

She walked further in and stood at the end of the sofa. Rogue turned her head slightly. "Hi Storm" she said not paying much attention. Logan just nodded his head and they both went back to watching the TV.

"Have your healing powers come back yet?" asked Ororo not concerned at all.

"Not completely. It's been a few days and they still haven't healed my stomach," he said and grimaced as Rogue moved, going to sleep leaning on another apparently unhealed wound.

"Well it will take time but they should have been back by now," said Ororo with a little concern this time.

Logan only grunted in reply. It was late he was moody and she didn't want to push the matter too much. He took a swig of beer and grinned as Homer strangled Bart because he made a prank call to Mo: "Hello is Oliver there?" "Oliver who" "Oliver cloths off" "A hold on I'll check is there an Oliver here come guys is there an Oliver cloths off? Hey why you little…"

Rogue got up to go the bathroom sleepily. She heard a smash and an ouf and a scream. Then gun fire and slashing and more ouf's and crashes. She ran into the living room and saw lots of black figures-men dressed in black on the floor the rest were clumped around a figure. Some holding him (obviously Logan) down on the ground and the rest were pointing guns-rifles at him, and one had a large syringe full of green liquid and was injecting it into his neck.

Then they jumped back. Logan slowly got up and they all looked horrified. Then he started massacring them they shot at him and one hit him but that was all she saw she was off getting help. Someone must have heard that racket.

Ororo ran in there were a group of men. But that was an understatement there were about twenty of them, not counting the ones on the ground that had obviously had a rather nasty death by Logan's claws. There were about ten on the ground, dead or mortally wounded.

The ones that were standing were all crowded around Logan, the majority of them holding him down. There was blood pouring out of him at all angles. Another man was putting a syringe full of blue liquid into Logan's neck. He was struggling a lot and not making it easy for them. That would be Logan.

Ororo took this scene in, in a few seconds. Then she ran in to the room after hearing footsteps running behind her. She summoned the weather, the wind and the rain, hail and sleet. The wind blew the window out and the rain and the hail flew in. Some of the men fell over some looked up but the rest carried on as if nothing had happened.

Cyclops/Scott ran in the door behind her followed by Rogue and Jean. They soon got to work with their powers except for Rogue who ran off to get more help.

She ran through the corridors in the staff level knocking on all the doors, trying to wake everyone up. Screaming and shouting that they were being attacked again and to get down to the living room to help Logan.

When she had a reasonable amount up and running downstairs she went back down herself.

By the time she got down there Logan was gone and the place was a mess with tables overturned and the floor flooded with rainwater and melting hailstones.

She ran over to Storm, trying not to step on any broken glass in her bare feet. She just looked at her not needing to ask the question. Not again…

Logan woke up in a simple metal cell. Magneto sat across from him in a chair smiling.

Logan sat up. "What do you want," he asked

"Finally you get it right. This time it is about you," said Magneto with a laugh and getting up. He walked around the edge of the room slowly kicking his feet on the ground. He raised his hand and looked at it.

Then he put his hand out in front of him and using his powers pulled apart the metal in Logan's hands and all through his body.

"William Striker is alive and is on his way down here" Magneto said, as Logan rolled around in pain on the floor.

Magneto released him and Logan gulped down the air.


End file.
